APH: Dark flower of Red
by TriatheFFwriter
Summary: A birthday surprise for Canadia will turn his frown upside down... Or even a little darker than that. Fluff. Smut. Lemons straight from the lemon tree. Happy Birthday to my Fem!Canadia, too. Hope ya like it. :3


It was a long & lonely day for the invisible Canadian.  
Though it was his birthday, no one seemed to remember it.

Whatever the case was, he hated it. Even his own brother didn't remember his birthday.  
He sat in his empty house, up in the corner of his room.  
Tears streamed down his face, as he buried his head between his knees.  
Thoughts of hurt rolled through his mind. He just couldn't take being treated like this any longer...

All he wanted was to be loved.

Suddenly, the front door was being pounded by a single, angry fist.

'_Ohh great_,_ who did I piss off this time..? It's probably Jajuan, come to finish up what he started... May as well suck it up...'_ The Canadian thought to himself.

Mattie stood up from his cornered spot & walked down the stairs to the front door.  
He took a deep breath, squinted his eyes & opened the door, awaiting for the worst to come.

He opened the door and was instantly ninja-hugged. The hug surprised him so much that it caused him to fall over.  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MATTIE~!"  
"W-What the...?" He glanced at the person, noticing their short, white hair. The other person looked up & met his glance with a sweet smile.  
"Why are you looking at me like that?"  
"W-Well, I didn't expect y-you to be over here today..." Mattie was stuttering because he was so shocked that Gil remembered his birthday.

"I-I-I'm not sure what to s-say, G-Gil.." Mattie smiled awkwardly & sat up from the hug, helping Gil sit up as well.  
Gil brought his face close to Mattie's and whispered lightly & smiled.  
"You could start with a thank you.."  
Mattie's face flushed and he tried concealing it. Failing horribly of course.

"I got you a little something, too." Gil grinned happily, knowing this will probably be the best present Mattie ever got~  
"Y-You didn't have t-to...," He blushed again, stuttering uncontrollably still.  
"The fact that you remembered my birthday was the best present so far..." He continued on, smiling back at Gil.

Gil made a slight giggling sound and took Mattie's hand.  
"Let's go upstairs so I can show you the rest of the surprise~!" He smiled and dragged him up the stairs.

As soon as they made it to his bedroom, Gil pushed him onto the bed and ordered him to stay there. Gil walked into the bathroom that bordered his room and closed the door, locking it behind him.

Mattie sat up on the bed for a few minutes & actually started to grow very impatient after about 10 minutes.  
"What are you doing in there? It's been 10 minutes and I wanna know what my surprise is..!" Gil heard how his voice was from the bathroom and wondered how Mattie's reaction would be to his little present...  
"I'll be out soon, just wait a bit longer~" Gil's voice started to sound a little... Feminine.., to the Canadian.  
Soon, his skepticism started taking the best of him, and he walked up to the door & was very tempted to open it, even though Gil told him to stay in bed.  
Out of nowhere, the door opened and Gil walked out in a very small & tight leathery-laced outfit.

"E-Ehh..?!" Mattie's face blushed to the fullest extent it could possible.  
"Y-You like it..?" Gil asked sweetly.  
Mattie's overwhelming urges took the best of him and he grabbed him, forcing his lips onto Gil's.  
They stayed like that for a few minutes before Mattie separated his lips, keeping them only centimeters apart. He then slid his hands down the other mans back and firmly grasped his butt, covered in tight leather.  
"I-I love it... But one question..?" Mattie smiled innocently. Gil gestured him to ask his question & watched as his chuckle turned into a more sadistic expression.  
"Can I play with my present right now...?"  
"Of course you can..." Gil closed the space between them by wrapping his arms around the others neck and charged his lips into Mattie's once again.  
Mattie picked him up, not even stopping at a moments time to get to the bed, and threw him on the bed, not sparing a second before he jumped on the bed himself and climbed over him, giving off the same sadistic aura he did before.

"Y-You really are having fun with this, aren't you?" Gil remarked, smiling innocently.  
"You have no idea..." Mattie grazed his earlobe and kissed it carefully.  
"Mmm... Make me yours, Mattie..." Gil moaned in his ear.  
"You know I will..."

It was then Mattie's sadistic side took the best of him. He started with a kiss on his cheek and then took it from there, trailing kiss after kiss down the albino's soft skin. His lips trailed down his neck to his shoulder, then down to his semi-bare chest.

"A-Ah.. S-Stop b-being so careful w-with me.." Gil cooed out of pleasure.  
"I get to decide what to do with you..," Mattie groaned out in a lustful tone.  
"And I'll decide when to play rough..."

His voice had never sounded so... dark before. This surprised Gil in so many more ways than one. But he never complained about it either.  
In all reality, he liked his dark side. It showed his true feelings after all.

He slid his arms around his dark little Canadian and slid his fingers lightly up and down the back of his neck, until it sent shivers down his spine.  
"Hhhnngh... Y-You know how that gets me, Gil..."

At that moment, Gil knew how much of an advantage he had over him now. He would take this chance and drive the Canadian as wild as he could.  
His fingers found their way to under his shirt & slid over every muscle on from his shoulder blades to his pelvic muscles.

"Let me handle this..." Gil slowly started unbuttoning his shirt, leaving it only halfway unbuttoned because he was so mesmerized by how muscular his chest was. Every button he undid only intimidated him more. That left him with an unwanted blush & an incredible sense of attraction.  
He pulled him down by his half-off shirt for a passionate & loving kiss.

It escalated very quickly from there.

One thing led to another and, the Canadian forcefully slid his warm tongue into his lovers mouth, surprising to the fullest.

Gil could barely contain it anymore moaned from the feeling.  
"Want more mon merveilleux amour..?" Mattie knew the French accent would heat things up quickly.  
"D-Do it... Ich bitte Sie..."  
Mattie nodded slowly & lightly slid his hands under the tight, leather-bound underwear.

"What are you- Aaaaahh..." Gil felt something he had never felt before. Mattie began stroking him slowly & with every stroke came a moan thereafter. He craved more and with the way things were going, he was going to get it. They started to go back to their passionate kissing, making things flame between them.

"A-Aaahh.."  
"Moan for moi.. I want to hear you lust for me..."  
Mattie began to pump faster and felt pre-cum slide on his soft hands. Gil's pale face reddened with love & want, he did as he was told and stopped holding back, moaning in such lust.  
"A-Aahhh...!"  
"Cum for me..." Mattie groaned, bringing his face to Gil's, giving off such a dark & demanding look once again.  
"I said cum for me... Je l'exige...!"  
He whispered so commandingly, which was just enough to drive Gil off the edge.  
"Mmmm... Je veux vous entendre dire mon nom..!" Gil lost his mind from the momentum of his hands playing around with a certain part of his body.  
"M-Mattie..! Oh m-mein g-gott, y-yesss~..!"  
Gil came so strongly, that Mattie felt it all over his hands and was kind of relieved feeling how much he felt him cum. It gave him erotic pleasure, security & most of all, tranquility. Nothing ever made his special day more worth it than to see his lover clinging to his chest so sweetly, but still panting heavily..

"W-Wow... Th-That was... O-Ohh m-my..." Gil panted out in shortened breaths.  
"Did you enjoy it, mon amour..?" Mattie nuzzled his exasperated lover & smiled.  
"J-Ja... I never like it any other way..." Gil regained his breath & collapsed on his wonderful lover's bare chest.  
"Next time, I won't-" Gil interrupted him out of the blue.  
"Mein Gott, I love it when you yell at me in French..."  
"E-Ehh..?"


End file.
